


Прекрасный Король

by anima_reparo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Derek is the King of Stiles' Board, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anima_reparo/pseuds/anima_reparo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Троне сидит прекрасный Король</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасный Король

**Author's Note:**

> Все, кто смотрел Волчонка, помнят как Ногицуне прикрепил имя Дерека к шахматному королю. Это моя немного странная и непонятная интерпретация этого поступка...

_В его голове есть Замок._  
_В Замке много залов_.  
_В самом большом стоит Трон._  
_На троне сидит Король._

Король прекрасен и великодушен. Король умен и храбр. Король – главный козырь в его игре. Его Король – достойнейший из достойных. 

Прошлое Короля изумительно: темное, мрачное, все в обжигающих всполохах огня. 

Настоящее Короля восхитительно: море крови, жадного самоуничижения и боли. Ложь, интриги и предательство гуляют среди его приближенных. Самый близкий – худший враг, ненавистник – главный союзник. Внутренние демоны Короля - свора бешеных псов, загоняющих свою добычу до полного изнеможения и упивающихся ее страданиями и ужасом. 

Король великолепен в своих наивных попытках возродить свое Королевство, свой народ. Надежда Короля как самая желанная цель – раздавить и уничтожить ее, как делаешь с ненавистным врагом.

Глаза Короля цвета жухлой, увядающей травы. Глаза его Короля прекрасны. Он хочет забрать их себе.

Будущее Короля предопределено: все роли розданы и Король станет последней, самой важной и главной фигурой, выпущенной в решающий момент партии.

_В его голове есть Замок._  
_В Замке много залов._  
_В самом большом стоит Трон._  
_На сидении и подлокотниках Трона длинные, острые, ржавые шипы._  
_На Троне сидит прекрасный Король._  
_От ног Короля льются реки алой крови._


End file.
